翻译/Enhancing Your Wiki with Video
|原文= FANDOM empowers you to insert video directly into your articles, bringing them to life in ways that you just can't do with text alone. In fact, one minute of video may be worth as much as 1.8 million words.Follett, Andrew. “18 Big Video Marketing Statistics: What They Mean for You”. videobrewery.com. Characterizing the work of Dr. James McQuivey of Forrester Research. And people will stay on your wiki longer just because you've given them the right video to watch. That's why we at FANDOM have been crazy about video for years. Some wikis, like Thomas & Friends, Tardis and the Muppet Wiki, have taken full advantage of this. By now, they have vast numbers of videos that they use all over their wikis. And these video-rich communities can teach us all a lesson or two about curating videos effectively. Where are my videos? Before anything else, you have to actually find your video vault. Once you , it's automatically assigned to a . One way to see your videos is just to go to Category:Videos. But there's a chance another user might have removed that category manually. So the most complete list of your videos is under the “Explore” tab of your wiki's navigation bar. Categorization is key As you amass videos, looking through Category:Videos will take more of your time. That's why wikis with mature video libraries create categories for their videos. There are a lot of ways to do this. But it will help your fellow editors if all your sub-categories (eventually) lead to Category:Videos. And your categories should probably characterize the content of the videos. For instance, a TV wiki might have categories that describe which characters are in the video. You might also distinguish between videos that are clips and ones that are trailers. Your videos could — and probably should — end up with several categories. Searching is possible While establishing your category system, you may find ing through your existing library will help. You can look specifically for videos — and even choose only HD videos. Stick 'em up Once you've got a working library, in your articles. Want to show your readers you're serious about videos? Put them high up in the article. What’s “high”? Open a browser window to full height on a laptop. Try to get a video somewhere in the area you see — without scrolling. Or at least without scrolling much. On a lot of pages, this area will be dominated by an . So one solution is to put a video in the infobox itself! If the page doesn't need an infobox, try putting the video at the top right of the page. If the thumbnail of the video is particularly illustrative of the page topic — maybe it's a picture of Michael Jackson on a page called "Michael Jackson" — go big. Something above 400px — as long as it's the first or only thumbnail on a page — can be particularly arresting. And the video will play right there on the page.Below 400px, videos play in a lightbox, obscuring the page beneath. Starting at 400px exactly, they play on the page. Respect copyright Always try to use videos that are released by the entity that owns your wiki's topic. So if you're on the Jurassic Park Wiki, prefer videos released by Universal Studios — or other production partners like Amblin' Entertainment. Avoid building a page around a video from a random account on YouTube. Such videos can get yanked for copyright infringement, and your page will lose a star element. Also, remember that copyright holders tend to emphasize their latest product over stuff they released years ago. Periodically check your older videos to see whether they're still playable. Your stories Do you have any video wisdom gained from your own wiki? If so, share it below! References }}